Bésame
by Siu97
Summary: Solo necesito sentir el veneno de tus labios, los cuales son una droga a la cual soy adicto. Solo quiero sentir mis labios moviendose coordinadamente, como los latidos de nuestros corazones. HA


Holaa fanficers! Bueno se preguntaran ¿otro fic, si ni siquiera ha terminado el otro?, pero es un muy cortito one-shot! Para siempre ahí, ¿les gusto? Esperoo que si! La verdad ya tengo la historia casi casi planeada, y otras ideas!

Disfruten!

Bésame

El frio aumentaba con forme pasaban las horas. Cualquiera que pasase por el parque y viera a un chico rubio con cabeza de balón, diría que estaba loco. Hablaba solo, los nervios se le notaban a flor de piel. La razón era simple: Hoy se le declararía a la chica que tanto amaba. Con 16 años, se diría que el amor no es seguro, que en muchas veces pueden ser ilusiones. Pero él estaba seguro, la amaba. Había tenido tanto tiempo para reconocerlo, para meditarlo…para sentirlo.

Le habían dejado una nota con un solo "Te veo en el parque a las 6:00pm, Arnold" Al principio no creyó que era verdad. La chica ahora de unos 15 años, casi 16, leía la nota una y otra vez ¿Sera un sueño? ¿Una cita? No estaba segura, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que de todas maneras iría.

Eran las 6:05pm y el chico empezó a buscarla con la cabeza. Miraba de un lado a otro sin obtener sorpresas positivas. Le daba un ojo a si reloj de vez en cuando, pero era lo mismo. Minutos después la vio. Su ahora cabello largo se movía con forme avanzaba. Sus ojos, esas preciosas gemas implantadas en su fina cara, brillaban más que nunca.

"Bésame ... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio

bésame frena el tiempo has ... que sea lo que siento"

Lo vio sentado en una banca en el mismo lugar de la nota. La sangre subía hacia su rostro haciéndole que se ruborice. Realmente ese chico le ponía los pelos de punta. Su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, ¿Le podía dar un infarto? Era lo menos importante en esos momentos.

Se acercó lentamente hacia él. El chico la vio, suspiró de alivio. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y al ver llegar a la chica le dio u beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba hacer desde que su amistad se volvió más fuerte. Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se sentase, y la chica aceptó. Se quedó callado, las palabras no salean de su boca. La miraba de reojo. Ansiaba tanto poder sentir el exquisito sabor de los labios de la muchacha…

"Bésame como si el mundo se acabara despues

bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revéz

bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón

bésame ..."

Después de sentarse, el chico no dijo ni una sola palabra. El silencio ganó la batalla, apoderándose del terreno en el que ambos se encontraban. El la miraba, y ella lo sentía, mas solo se reusó a mirar a otro lado, a hacerse la desentendida. Volteó casi por inercia y se topó con las esmeraldas del chico. Sus ojos hacían conexión y una muy fuerte. Una de esas en la cual se olvidaban del mundo entero. Solo existían ellos.

Apartaron sus miradas, uno a cada extremo. Los sentimientos de ambos salean a flote, notándose claramente como se encontraban. Ella parecía nerviosa, como jamás en su vida, esperando que el chico doga algo. Él, por su parte, estaba ansioso. Tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero estas se reusaban a salir.

"Sientemé en el viento

mientras yo

muero lento

bésame sin motivo

y esta vez siempre contigo"

El chico estaba ya bien cansado de esperar. La tenía tan cerca, pero la sentía tan lejos. Meneó la cabeza encontrándose con ella en el intento. Ambos se miraban de una forma distinta a todas las veces que se habían besado. Como si hubieran sido atraídos por un imán, se acercaron lo suficiente como para dar un pequeño roca de labios. Ambos sintieron que querían más. Volvieron a besarse, saboreando los labios del otro. Su beso era perfecto, sus labios se movían coordinadamente, como si lo hubieran ensayado. Él le agarró la barbilla para que levante un poco más la cara. Ella experimentaba esos labios que había anhelado por años. Quería más, cual vampiro después de probar la sangre humana, cual un vicioso que quería más droga.

"bésame como si el mundo se acabara después

bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés

bésame sin razon porque quiere el corazón

bésame..."

Se separaron por la falta de aire de ambos. Se miraban a los ojos, ambos exhaustos por el beso. El beso que recordarán por toda su vida.

-Te amo… - le dijo él a ella. Ella sonrió y lo jaló hacia él para el comienzo de un nuevo beso.

FIN

¿Les gustó? La verdad no llega ni a 1000 palabras, pero me gustó. Tanto la canción cono Hey arnold no me pertenecen. La canción es de camila se llama besame y hey arnold es de Nick.

DEJEN REVIEW POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN!


End file.
